1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to virtual or onscreen keyboards and more particularly to a virtual or onscreen touch interface that automatically adjusts to reshape and reposition keys for user optimization.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years the physical keyboard has been the standard for data entry in computer systems (and previously, typing devices). While most users are familiar with the QWERTY keyboard, other keyboard layouts have been created, such as the Dvorak keyboard in attempts to improve efficiency. However the QWERTY and Dvorak keyboards and other keyboards have fixed sets of physical keys, while users of these keyboards have a variety of anatomical hand sizes, finger sizes and ranges of motion. With the introduction of touch interfaces, e.g., screen and projection “surface computing” interfaces, there is no longer a need to construct or display static keys, as the keyboard and/or buttons can be displayed visually on the touch interface display and placed in any size, shape, or layout configuration desired.
In addition, as each person has a different physical anatomy in terms of finger size, length, range of motion, efficiency gains could be achieved in terms of speed, “comfort” and error prevention by adapting the keyboard to a user's unique typing motion paths.